This invention is in the fields of wireless communications and electronics and is more specifically directed to improved circuits, devices, and systems for wireless communication, and processes of operating and making them.
Mobile telephony can communicate video and digital data, and voice over packet (VoP or VoIP), in addition to cellular voice. Streams of information such as video, voice, audio content, images of all kinds, and data should be flexibly handled by such mobile devices and platforms.
WLAN systems use time division multiplexing for Transmitting and Receiving signals. The signals use the same frequency band. The system uses a single antenna for both transmission (TX) and reception (RX). This is possible by using a T/R switch, which is a switch that toggles the antenna between TX and RX. The T/R switch needs high linearity at high signal swing and is usually manufactured separately and used as a printed circuit board component. A block diagram of a conventional WLAN front end with T/R switches is shown in FIG. 1. For each communications band, a T/R switch couples an antenna either to a power amplifier PA or to a first balun to a low noise amplifier LNA of a receiver. A pre-power amplifier PPA supplies power through a second balun and a matching network to the PA.
It would be desirable if the entire RF front end (multiple Power Amplifiers (PA), receiver front end, T/R switches, passives) could be integrated with the baseband and radio or portions eliminated somehow and the remainder be fully integrated for WLAN, cellular and other communications. The WLAN PA has been integrated into standard CMOS die in DRP™ integrated circuits from Texas Instruments Incorporated but it is believed that no T/R switch integration or T/R switch elimination has been achieved so far. Such a partial integration is not very attractive since T/R switching remains separate from, and not integrated with, an RF front end module.
Containing or reducing chip area (real estate), energy dissipation, signal loss, and the cost of manufacture while providing a variety of circuit and system products with performance features for different market segments are important goals in integrated circuits generally and system-on-a-chip (SOC) design.
Further advantageous solutions and alternative solutions would, accordingly, be desirable in the art.